1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector for mating with a selected one of two kinds of connector interfaces, and more particularly relates to a structure of the conductive terminals of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,728, issued on Jan. 15, 2013, discloses a receptacle connector including a housing defining a slot, a first group of terminals, and a second group of terminals. The first group of terminals include a first terminal having a first contact portion disposed at a first side of the slot, a second terminal having a second contact portion, and a third terminal having a third contact portion disposed at a second side of the slot. The first contact portion is positioned between the second contact portion and the third contact portion along a mating direction. The second group of terminals include a fourth terminal and a fifth terminal. A mating connector including a paddle board has a first face and a second opposite face. A group of pads are set at a front of the first face, while two groups of pads are set at a front of the second face.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,162,675, issued on Apr. 24, 2012, discloses a receptacle connector comprising a mating face. The mating face has two circuit card-receiving slots for receiving a mating connector that includes two paddle boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,361,059, issued on Apr. 22, 2008, discloses an electrical connector comprising a flexible tongue and a plurality of contacts on both sides of the flexible tongue. When the electrical connector is mating with a mating connector, the contacts on one side of the flexible tongue connect with the mating connector; when mating with the mating connector that is inverted, the contacts on the other side connect with the inverted mating connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,094,086, issued on Aug. 22, 2006, discloses a reversible connector for coupling with a USB A-type standard connector, including a first set of four electrical contact regions and a second set of four electrical contact regions. The contact regions are so configured that in a first coupling orientation of the reversible connector with the standard connector, only the first set of electrical contact regions is mechanically connected with the contacts of the standard connector and in a second coupling orientation, only the second set of electrical contact regions is mechanically connected with the contacts of the standard connector.
An electrical connector having a different arrangement of the contacts or terminals is desired.